2013.06.09 - Trouble on the Subway
It's not the busiest stop on the line, but there are a few people milling around. Vance is leaning back in a bench, his backpack next to him, trying to concentrate on a book. Why in the world did he sign up for Polish literature? Just because his ancestors lived there doesn't mean he has any idea what this guy is talking about...suddenly, a boy runs by him, followed by a familiar New York City shout, "My purse!". Some action, thank goodness. Of course, not much, because, at the very moment the train doors open to let Rogue off onto the platform, Vance's TK springs into action, the powder-blue energy field surrounding him and lashing out a tendril to catch the would-be thief around the ankle, "Hold up there, smart guy!" Rogue just stepped onto the train, deep on in angst mode. She is taking a temporarily break from the X-men to get her head on straight. Rogue is dressed in a pair of dyed-green jeans, a black NIN shirt and a pair of long gloves that don't quite match with the outfit. She looked like a goth that was trying too hard. But really she just needed to cover up. She was muttering to herself, something about her mother when the boy ran by. He looked guilty and that was enough. She reached her foot forward to let him trip over it, "Whoops, sorry 'Sug." Vance Astrovik snatches up the boy as he trips over Rogue's outstretched foot, his telekinetic power enabling him to dangle the thief upside down. He throws the purse back at Vance, "Jesus! Effin' mutie freak, take it, take the damn thing, just let me go!" he thrashes. Vance hovers a few feet away from the goth girl, giving her a grin, "Thanks for the assist," he says, then realizes he still has a thief to deal with. Focus, Astrovik. "Um, I mean, good job, uh, citizen, now let me deal with this, uh...miscreant...crap, this isn't going to work until I have a costume, is it?" Rogue looked the boy over, he was cute but awkward. Sometimes a good combo. She chuckled a bit and smirked, "Costumes are overrated. I need'ta change mine." She tilted her head to the side and stared at the purse snatcher, and in turn snatched it from his hand, "Glad to help. Lady is this your purse." The woman came running over and thanked them both for their help. Vance Astrovik turns down the bit of money the older woman offers them, sending her on her way. The purse snatcher he lets go, too, after shaking him up and down a few times. He knows he should call the cops but, well, too many of the cops know him and he's not about to hear any lectures or 'mutie' remarks from any of his dad's colleagues. He's gotten enough of that crap from his dad already. As victim and miscreant both depart, Vance turns back to the girl, pushing a hand back through his flooppy bangs, "Um...you have a costume? Like, for real? That's awesome...um, I'm Vance, by the way. And you are?" he asks, offering his hand politely. Rogue watches as the boy turns down the offer, and sighs very slightly. She could have used the cash but yeah, no it was fine. Rogue gave the lady a small smile as she went on her way. Her eyes turned to this boy, and pushed a chunk of hair behind her right ear, "Yeah. I run around with the spandex crowd from time to time. On their side these days normally. How about you?" Vance Astrovik grins and tries not to look impressed. A superhero groupie from a young age, he's always idolized and dreamed of wearing the tight suit, the cape...for all the trouble it's caused him (and it's caused plenty), he's never been sorry he was a mutant, that he was special. "I'm tryin' to, I guess. Y'know, wanting to...do my part, fight the good fight. I met Superman!" he says proudly, then realizes he sounds like a little boy, trying not to blush, "WHich was, y'know, pretty cool and...and shit." he says, swearing to try to add a bit of toughness. Rogue glances over to the rest of the car who by this point was staring. She gestures to the side and leads him to another car in the subway train for more privacy for such a topic, "Best watch out where you say that kinda stuff. Never know what kinda jerks are out there, obviously." She sits down at one of the empty seats, and offers the one next to hers, "I'm Rogue. And Superman huh? That's pretty cool." Vance Astrovik looks back over his shoulder, never even considering the other people around. He'd kind of forgotten them with the pretty girl standing right there. Nothing like being a teenaged boy to narrow your focus. Taking her advice, he moves down and away, finally taking a seat down next to her, "It...it was. He was really cool, I kind of couldn't believe it. He was very encouraging, too, although..seriously, I doubt he'd even remember me...Rogue, huh? Wow, that's an awesome name. Like, really tough and simple at the same time," he says. He's been kind of struggling for a codename. Rogue lifted her eyebrows and smiled, "I'll tell ya, these nicknames just kinda happen, and this one..yeah it just sorta fit at the time. Still does." She looked him over, "So you're caught up in this mess too huh? Are you with a team or goin' solo?" Vance Astrovik grins, "Well, it hasn't happened to me yet. I kind of wish it would. On the other hand, I could end up getting stuck with something terrible, too, I guess. I'd hate to be "Floater" or "The Grabber" or something," he says, shaking his head. He wonders if he should talk very much about his LSH try-out but, on the other hand, they seemed awfully open. Heck, they let people tour their headquarters. "I've got a tryout with the Legion of Super-Heroes...they're, like...a whole bunch of different heroes, banded together. A lot of them are from the future or from outer space...I dunno, I'm gonna try at least." Rogue leaned back into her seat and smiled to herself, some what nervously she played with a small purse attached to her belt. "Yeahh. Teams, they um. Really can help a lot. Complicate things too, but it's good for ya, when you're learning." She adjusted in her seat to face a little more towards him, "I was, am, in the X-men. And good luck on your tryout." Vance Astrovik stares for a moment, his eyes bugging out just a little bit, "You were in the X-men? Holy...wow...that's...that's awesome," he says, obviously impressed. "Um...thanks. For the luck and...y'know, for, like, saving the world and stuff, I"m sure. 'cause I live in it. So, um, how does it get complicated, if I'm not bein' too nosy?" Rogue is always up for meeting cute boys who are clearly interested for one reason or another. But she was going through an awkward time in her life, so thus she was a bit awkward, "Oh shucks hun, we don't do that for thanks. But you're welcome the same." She chuckled to herself and ran her fingers through her long hair, "It's like a family, but your family has suddenly got powers. And romances happen. Which ya know, not a family thing but ya get my drift righ'?" Vance Astrovik runs a hand through his hair and purses his lips, "I...I guess I never thought of that. I always thought of it kind of like a job, instead of a family. I...I admit, my family wasn't exactly great, so that's maybe not the most enticing metaphor for me," he laughs. "And...yeah, I guess that would make things more complicated, dating when you're on the same team. I mean, the only teams I was ever on were the wrestling and basketball teams in high school, but there weren't, y'know, girls on those. Although, I guess there could be, I don't believe in, like, discrimination or anything." Rogue looked over at him and just smiled, he really was cute, "Don't listen to me hun. I've been too busy for someone our age. Honestly? If I was you I'd just go for it. Joinin' a team is excitin' and every team is just a bit different." She leaned back in her seat, "Hope the girls in this League know what they are in for." Vance Astrovik finds himself blushing a bit. The girl was way more edgy than the type of girls he usually talked to. He'd mostly dated cheerleader types or nerds, torn between the girl next door and the girl in the glasses. Goth girls were almost forbidden, like supervillains in training, but this girl was a hero! "Gosh, I...I haven't even met any of the girls yet...I...I just want to do a good job, y'know? Anyway, I mean, Booster Gold is, like, super cool and I'm pretty sure the new guy isn't going to be..." he trails off. Sometimes, Vance could be confident, as any jockish boy could be. Hell, he'd been a leader in school. But superheroes and pretty girls both put him on edge. Rogue laughed and held up your hand, "One thing at a time, cutie. That sorta' stuff comes later, if at all. Normally every day it's just the normal craziness and then you just somehow find the time to take care of your responsibilities or whatever. Already seein' ya, I'm sure you are gonna kick ass." However, at a rare chance to show off she reaches into the bag on her hip, "Wanna see my costume?" Vance Astrovik laughs, "Yeah, I guess. I've been wanting to be a superhero for so long, I guess I kind of...I'm just looking forward to it," he says. At the offer, he perks up, almost clapping his hands together, "Hell yeah! Absolutely, please!" he says. He's been struggling with costume design as well. Rogue pulls out her cell phone and pulls out her current "costume" it's a green and white number with a hood and a long cape. It certainly covers but is physically attractive, "You're cute, ya know. I like your enthusiasm." Vance Astrovik takes a look and cocks his head. A hood. That...seems really awesome, he never even thought of that. He's been really focused on capes lately (and he still might have one), but a hood is a neat way to keep his face hidden without having to resort to a blatant mask. At the compliment, he grins, "Thanks. You're...I don't know if cute is the word. You're pretty hot and kinda scary at the same time, y'know?" lifts her eyebrows, "So I'm not cute." Rogue laughs and slaps his arm playfully, "Thanks hun, I'm not exactly the kinda girl you wanna take girl to your Momma, I'm sure. But I might surprise ya." Vance Astrovik laughs and shakes his head, 'No, you're definitely cute. You're just the kind of cute that seems like it might be able to kick my ass...and the only reason I'd be afraid to take you to my mother is that I'm pretty sure you're a Gentile. Mutant, goth, superhero, whatever, s'long as you're Jewish, as far as she's concerned." Rogue looks up and sees that her stop is coming up next. She looks over to him, and gives him this small smile, with perhaps a twinge of sadness. She reaches over and touches him on his lower thigh, through his pants and squeezes, "I probably could. But I'd never wanna do that. You're too cute." Vance Astrovik can read the body language well enough to tell the girl's about to go. He gets out his phone, "Here, lemme get you my number...I mean, if you're going to be in the city for a while and you need...I don't know, some telekinetic back-up, a good place to find a bagel...or just, y'know...a friend. Gimme a call." Just because Rogue sometimes is a bitch she records his number into her cell phone and asks, "What about a boyfriend?" She laughed and it just sort of slowed. She looked over to him with eyes that suggested that the idea wasn't an awful thing, "I just texted ya. If you are ever introuble text me, so I guess I'll owe ya two. Just means you'll owe me more." She stepped around him and blew him a kiss. Vance Astrovik finds himself kind of flummoxed and she's past him and to the doors before he can even react, "I...I..." he stumbles, "I will!" he finally manages, raising a hand goodbye as the New York Transit system takes her out of his life. To himself, he sighs, "I will? I will? Sheesh. Smooth moves there, Astrovik. Justin Timberlake's got nothin' on you..." he shakes his head...and then realizes he's left his backpack behind at the last stop. Crap. Crap. There goes another textbook. Category:Log